


路上小心

by LullabyBay



Category: Winner (Band), songkim - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyBay/pseuds/LullabyBay





	路上小心

被宋旻浩扣着的那只手开始不安分起来，蠕动着要从男人的指缝里挣脱。衣柜驾照持有者单手开车未能做到游刃有余，注意力集中在行驶路况之时，并不能分出心来在意喝醉的男朋友在做什么。  
金秦禹顺利从相扣的手指中逃脱出来，但那并不是最终的目的。车子刚巧遇到交通灯转红，宋旻浩踩下刹车，才发觉自己的皮带都已经被解开。  
金秦禹手上动作飞快，宋旻浩惊讶的那一秒，拉链被拉开，细白手指隔着内裤按在重要部位。金秦禹笑起来，手下热度伴有灼灼的力量。  
“果然，Mino也想要啊～”  
他的手钻进衣物，和那根快速硬起来的孽物直接相触。交叉方向的人行信号灯进入倒计时，他探过身子，俯下头去。  
“……金秦禹！！”  
宋旻浩简直要疯，握着方向盘的左臂青筋暴起，手指攥得发白，一股舒爽的温热从下腹升起。引线烧得太快，信号灯转换所用的几秒，火势蔓延已经足够，他几乎马上就被点着。  
右手摸进金秦禹的头发，宋旻浩用来把控方向盘的所剩无几的理智中夹杂着一句脏话。  
妈的，到底是喝了多少？！

半小时前接到刘时茂的电话，对方断续的语句里表达出分身乏术：“旻浩啊，那个，你过来一下吧？……哎哎哥！小心脚下！……秦禹和志源哥出来喝酒，两个人都喝挂了……秦禹你先坐着不要动……嗯……在孔德这边……”  
那家店距离他们住的地方不远，很久以前李昇勋给他们推荐过，然后同样在很久以前某一个阴云密布的夜晚，金秦禹牵着宋旻浩的手，眨着眼睛对他说，旻浩，我们两个自己去，悄悄地，就我们两个。  
漂亮眼睛闪着狡黠的光。

宋旻浩一路上始终觉得自己不该吃关系很好的同公司前辈的醋，但那泛酸的感觉挥之不去，金秦禹红着脸整个人挂到他身上的时候，那股酸直接从细散的烟雾拧成一股绳，将他们俩牢牢地捆在一起。  
刘时茂搀着殷志源上车，一边拜托宋旻浩照顾一下金秦禹，殷志源醉眼朦胧中只听到几个字，也跟着挥手大声朝他喊。  
“旻浩啊，照顾好秦禹！……”

宋旻浩低头看着倚在他肩膀上的哥哥，美丽脸庞上的神情倒还不算失控，只是挂上了难以忽视的红晕。他的皮肤很白，即使是在昏暗的光线下，还是能分辨出团在颧骨处的酡红。  
金秦禹酒量很好，因此这种被整个儿浸泡在过量酒精里的情形并不常见。他安静地伏在宋旻浩的臂弯里，酒气萦绕在他周身竟变作醇和的香甜，平素在外人面前算是矜持的薄霜被蒸掉，留下糖果一样的内核。刘时茂和殷志源弯身钻进另一辆车，一到没有熟人看见他们的时刻，金秦禹翻过身来，另一只胳膊也搭上宋旻浩的肩膀，变成完全搂抱住的姿势。  
“旻浩……好热……”

他们还站在外面，夜晚虽然有风，但金秦禹体温被酒精拽得高了，带得宋旻浩也周身燥热。他拥住金秦禹的身体，手臂箍着纤瘦的腰，指腹下面是丰盈挺翘的臀部。低头能看到精巧的锁骨，一路延伸到被金秦禹自己扯开的衬衣领口。  
“哥你这样抱着我，我也会很热的……”  
金秦禹阖着眼皮，呼吸打在宋旻浩颈侧，温热又柔缓。他听到宋旻浩的声音就弯起唇角，很安心地嗅他的皮肤上的气味。这孩子应该刚在家里洗过澡，身上是他们一起挑选的沐浴露的香味；他急着出门随便套的T恤，自己也有一件一模一样小一码的。他分辨出这些亲密的细节，加倍的依赖忽然生长起来，形成细小的栅栏，把他围绕在中间。刚才刘时茂在边上打电话，他听到旻浩的名字，两个音节仿佛有神奇魔力，扫去他的心下茫然。于是他乖乖听话坐在椅子上，等旻浩来接他。

年下男友高瘦的身影出现在店门口，向前辈鞠躬，跟经纪人简单交谈，而后朝自己走来。一帧帧场景都让金秦禹只想化成一株没有棘刺的藤蔓，缠绕，依附他，汲取源源不断的安全感。

这个人是我的，我想要他。

酒精模糊过的世界变得柔软，给人平添直视自己内心欲望的勇气。比如现在，仅是抱着又让他不满足了。他伸出一点舌尖，试探地吮吻宋旻浩的脖子，慢慢地，像猫咪喝水。宋旻浩很快发现，发生在这个没有遮挡的环境下的撩拨，极为不妥。即便在外人看来只是普通搀扶的轮廓，他搂紧挂在自己身上的醉鬼，凑在他脸侧安抚似地耳语：“秦禹听话，上车，我们回家。”

金秦禹并不听话。车子还在行驶中，他的口唇包裹住宋旻浩一直硬着的性器，舌尖拨弄柱头，已经可以尝到微咸的液体。他的判断没错，上车前两个人贴得严丝合缝的搂抱使那个硬物无处遁形，明目张胆蹭在他的大腿。那时宋旻浩表情还有些不明，没有直接看他的眼神，似乎在为自己如此地经不起撩拨而感到不好意思。落在金秦禹的眼里，是一只慌乱又窃喜的小犬。  
宋旻浩没有办法控制表情，他连控制住方向盘都使尽了力气。口腔构筑的小洞柔嫩而湿热，他最血脉偾张的地方被最温和无辜地包裹，那张嘴吟出过最美妙的歌声，也吐出过最羞赧的爱语，此刻却是个最最贪心不过的漩涡，嘬吸着，吮舔着，要含着他，每一次抚弄都牵连起无休止的浪潮。  
“……金秦禹！你，你等……嘶……”  
后颈被掐住，宋旻浩竭尽全力控制恋人吞吐的速度，这是以前从来没有过的，金秦禹的挑逗果然逞到了最彻底的凶。他缩起两颊，尽力加剧摩擦的感觉，后颈的皮肉被捏疼了，反而更蒸腾起紧绷的刺激。宋旻浩几乎从不连名带姓地喊他，可斗狠的语气只让他更加兴奋。绿灯亮起，车头在凌晨空荡的街道上调转了一个大幅度的转弯，向着右后方的公园驶去。  
首尔市政近年来重新捡拾起对城市生态的重视，在每日的移动中他们也曾留意过城市里被标注为建设中的绿地，不记得是谁还发出过非常积极的感慨。但谁也没想过，被不织布和铁丝网圈起的黑暗丛林，现下变作潮湿秘密的掩体。

宋旻浩猛地拉起手刹，车内空调与外界空气循环冒着冷气。金秦禹抬起头来，唇边沾染着液体，涂得亮晶晶。比之更勾人的是那双眼睛里闪烁的水汽，眼角眉梢都吊着湿润的媚态。刚刚宋旻浩刹车踩得太急，他后脑勺差点撞到方向盘，还好宋旻浩及时把手掌垫在他脑后。被扶起坐正，他还在撇嘴，糯糯抱怨：“旻浩一直不射……我嘴都酸了……”  
“刚刚那样很危险，哥知不知道？”宋旻浩表情严肃的时候很有生气的意味。他板着脸，探过身去，一手搂住金秦禹的肩膊，把他按到自己怀里，另一只手迅速把副驾放倒。一翻身，金秦禹就被他压制在身下。这时金秦禹才看清他眸子里暗涌着情欲的深色，浓得化也化不开。  
不过这是他想要的。金秦禹露出一个笑，满意地把手臂环上宋旻浩的脖子。宋旻浩低下头，含住他藏在笑容后面的软舌，纠缠着溢出黏腻的水声。

“怎么这么等不及？”  
“……想旻浩了……想要旻浩……”金秦禹捧着他的脸，嘴唇嚅动的动作都一一被另一双唇感知，“现在就要。”他眉眼弯弯。  
这句之后，他再也说不出别的什么话了，连呼吸都快要被深吻吞没。宋旻浩吻技一直不赖，他只要跟着他，辗转勾连，就能体会到妙处。被舌尖挑拨过口腔里的每一寸，金秦禹眯着眼睛，他们相隔的方寸之间，都弥漫宋旻浩的气息，他好喜欢。  
被控制，被支配，被占有，只要是旻浩，他都喜欢。

唇舌纠缠暂歇，金秦禹尚未合拢的唇瓣被挑出煽情的银丝，宋旻浩宠爱地看一眼他漂亮的哥哥，伸手从车门侧边的小格里掏出润滑剂。他今天开的是自己年前购置的SUV，置备这些小东西的时候他还想过要怎么才能让金秦禹同意在车上来一次，没想到倒是被喝醉了的金秦禹反客为主。一膝顶开并拢着的双腿，宋旻浩的手从衣衫后面摸进去，划过细腻的脊背，沾着冰凉液体的手指挤入甬道，又被软肉温着。金秦禹早就情动，后穴湿得一塌糊涂，宋旻浩很快加到三根手指，不多时就能顺利进出。  
“秦禹，你这里好湿，好热……”  
宋旻浩伸出舌头去舔金秦禹的耳朵，如愿以偿地感受到了身下人的一阵瑟缩。这的确是他的敏感带，金秦禹的脸像小猫一样皱了下，宋旻浩的每个动作都在给予他不同程度的刺激，被按到体内的某一点，情欲的涟漪波动得异常明显。他伸出手指抓着宋旻浩的胳膊，还要努力地去蹭吻他的脸颊。  
“……唔……旻浩……受不了了……插进来……”

他刚刚尽心尽力服务过，却仍没有一丝懈怠的柱体蹭过腿根，热乎乎地顶在穴口。宋旻浩没让他等太久，刚进去一个头，他就开始舒服得叹气。  
“嗯……旻浩……好大……”  
副驾的座位滚着两个成年男性还是过于逼仄，金秦禹一贯不好好穿鞋，光裸的脚后跟勾着宋旻浩的腰，要把他拉得更近，紧贴着自己才行。一寸一寸推入的感觉非常清晰，宋旻浩埋进他专属的柔软腹地，那里潮湿又热情，不断收缩，吸附，挤压着他。  
“会不舒服吗？”宋旻浩吻着金秦禹皱起的眉头，但温柔只是风暴的前奏，只需金秦禹轻轻摇头否认，他们两人就能得到许可，可以交缠着坠入风眼里的乐园。  
粗长的性器在身体里来来回回，穴肉和它的摩擦诚实地把所有快感反应到身体各处。宋旻浩在不断地征伐他的身体，他却只能更加柔软地为他打开，努力接纳着他给的一切。幽深孔洞有不知疲倦的生命力，想要长久拥抱捅进来的肉棍，于是层层叠叠地套住它，极尽所能地挽留，在抽出的时候留下不甘的水声，舔着它不愿放开。  
宋旻浩动作越来越狠，每一下都直冲着穴心顶弄。金秦禹被他操得身体要对折过去，只能靠着柔韧腰肢和攀附在他上身的手臂维持平衡，脚趾在空中蜷缩，几乎要踩到挡风玻璃前的遮阳板。  
“啊……啊、旻浩……好深啊旻浩……”  
就连吐出这几个字也是极费力的，余下万般爽到不能自持的呻吟，要么模糊在泪水满溢的哭腔里，要么又被身上动作的男人吞吃入腹。

“宝贝儿，你太甜了……今晚喝的什么酒？”  
“……呜……甜……吗……？”  
“嗯，”宋旻浩舔着他眼皮上的小痣，“不过你再这样诱人，下次就不让你跟别人去喝酒了……”  
“志源哥……也不行吗……？”  
刚说完这句话金秦禹就觉得宋旻浩的眉头凝重了几分，下一秒，一个力道胜过之前所有的深顶，直接冲撞到他体内最敏感的那一点，逼得他尖叫一声，挺立的可怜肉棒颤抖着射出一股白精。  
宋旻浩捂住他的嘴，尽管金秦禹已经高潮，他身下的动作还是一点也没有减缓的趋势，继续深深浅浅地抽插，用各种刁钻的角度挤压，就是不放过那个最脆弱的地方。  
“秦禹，不许在我床上提别的男人的名字，谁也不行。”  
浓烈的快感太窒息，金秦禹觉得眼前的空气都像腾起烟雾，心脏跳到快要失去控制，全身酸胀得厉害，是尝到过度的快乐之后的副作用。  
“旻浩……”他的脸写着的是委屈，撅起的唇瓣却是在撒娇，“我错了……我乖，你亲亲我……”  
宋旻浩被他泪水盈盈地一盯，又忍不住要心软。俯下脸轻轻吻了金秦禹的唇，贴着他说，宝贝儿，起来，前面太挤，我们到后面去。

金秦禹还不知道应该怎样腾挪地方，他自己的衬衫已经被扯得乱七八糟，领口卷起来掉到肩膀下面。宋旻浩撑起身子的时候，他紧张地拽住他的衣襟，害怕他会离开的样子。  
宋旻浩本来想从他身体里出来再动作，金秦禹一副不让他走的可怜模样，似乎被他刚才的凶狠吓到了。这下他彻底心软了，低声安慰着金秦禹，一遍又一遍地亲他的嘴唇，脸颊，鼻尖。  
本来简单的动作因为金秦禹紧紧夹着他变得艰难万分。他把金秦禹搂抱起来，慢慢地往后排移动，性器随着动作止不住地要滑出，金秦禹又努力用后穴吸住他，无形中肠道变得更加紧窒，宋旻浩被夹得欲罢不能。  
他终于挪到后排，自己先躺下，金秦禹翻了一个身，变处上位，体内插着的热硬便也顺势转了一个角度。两人位置的交换使车身都下沉了些许，金秦禹死死咬住下唇，生怕控制不住的吟哦会引来什么。

“呜啊……又顶到了……”  
宋旻浩一只手扶着他的腰肢，那里皮肤细腻光滑，扭动起来如同刚抽条的幼柳，春意扶着他，便颤颤巍巍地舒展。纤腰往上，是线条柔缓的胸脯，这里与普通男性相较，有更加明显的起伏。宋旻浩爱不释手，软肉被带着薄茧的指腹擦过，乳头就敏感地立起。他再坏心眼儿地一拧，金秦禹又痛又爽，屁股里就把他吸得更厉害。  
他晃着腰，这个姿势的主动权在他手上，宋旻浩乐意充当人肉按摩棒，按照金秦禹掌握的节奏起落向上顶他。  
“嗯……嗯……旻浩好棒……好舒服……”  
金秦禹闭着眼睛，体内的肉棒吃进得很深，抵着他的内里研磨。他寻找自己喜欢的速度，快感一改狂风骤雨般的袭击，变得温厚起来，交叠着循环上涌，把他浸泡在其中，不能自拔。宋旻浩躺在宽敞后座仰视着他耽于情欲的爱人，他可真是美极了。  
瞳孔像是被淋过一场大雨，眼尾挑着湿气浓重的绯红，颀长脖颈仰着，画出一条优美弧线，锁骨牵绊恰到好处的线条，乳头是浅色的，胸脯和小腹一片雪白，就连藏在耻毛下面的性器也十分可爱，一下下拍打在自己的腹肌上。  
宋旻浩还没射过，刚才挺过的一波缠裹已经让他咬紧牙关。金秦禹摆着腰上颠下落好一会儿，似乎是感到有些疲惫，速度慢了下来。但宋旻浩并不给他喘息的机会，掐着他的腰快速地往上顶。金秦禹被操得发不出声音，终于身子一颤，趴在宋旻浩身上，肉棒夹在两人中间泄着粘稠的浊液。  
宋旻浩也埋在他的体内，精液一股一股地冲刷着肠壁。  
怎么还不停下，太多了，感觉肚子都要撑破了……  
“……旻浩……”，他呜呜咽咽，“旻浩射得太多了……太深了……我会怀孕的……”  
“那就给我生个宝宝吧，秦禹呀……”

半软的肉柱滑出不堪重负的小穴，带着里面嫩红的软肉也要翻出一点来。金秦禹头脑混沌，到底是不是酒后吐真言的缘故，他不知道自己说了多少该说不该说的话。被宋旻浩干得失神，只知道抓紧他，和他贴在一起，缩在他的怀里撒娇，别的一切都与他无关，不用去面对。  
真皮座椅上已经被肉体和淫液蹭得一片狼籍，空气中充斥着浓浓的情欲气息。两人同时经历过高潮，搂在一起暂事休息。金秦禹睫毛被泪水黏得一簇一簇的，宋旻浩接连在他脸颊落下轻吻，换得美丽的嘴唇软乎乎地向他凑近。  
“今天喝的冰酒……”金秦禹在他耳边呢喃，“真的很甜……改天要和旻浩一起喝才行……”  
宋旻浩抚摸他的发丝，把掉下来的一缕别到耳后。“冰酒度数有这么高呀，哥哥醉成这样，热情得我都不认识了……”  
“旻浩不喜欢吗……”小兔子红着耳朵，眼皮垂下来，后知后觉地害羞。  
“我喜欢，我最喜欢秦禹了……”他用鼻尖蹭蹭可爱的脸颊肉，“秦禹是我的小朋友。”  
是我的宝贝，帮你穿衣服，帮你洗澡，帮你拍照，为你做什么都可以。  
金秦禹凑过去吻他的嘴角，“旻浩，我好爱你……”嘴唇往下移，小口小口地嘬舔着，给晴雨表上的每一个符号都盖上甜蜜的印章。

“……旻浩……又硬了……”  
金秦禹仰视着他的眼眸里竟然盛着满满的无辜与纯真，可是宋旻浩知道，如同他自己在采访中也吐露过的心声一样，他并非是那么纯洁无邪的。他也是人，七情六欲一样不缺，只是人生曼妙，宋旻浩得幸成为承接他这些复杂情意的依赖，他看过大众所不知的千百面不同的金秦禹，难以置信的是，他竟还挑不出哪一面是他不喜欢的。  
他把金秦禹翻了个身，让他脊背贴着自己的胸膛，手伸到前面去握着他软趴趴的东西。金秦禹后面的小嘴还湿着，被肉棒一磨蹭，又要开始往外冒水儿。  
前面操得太狠，宋旻浩担心他受不住，没直接插进去，选择先放到他紧闭的腿缝中摩擦。金秦禹的大腿形状丰润，被粗暴打扰之后会漾出连续的波动，让人联想到搅动一杯牛奶时泛起的涟漪。宋旻浩的性器插在那里，抽动时蹭着他的腿根、囊袋和湿软的入口，带过的酥麻使他更不满足。  
金秦禹扭过头去，困难地与他接吻，发出微弱的请求：“旻浩，不要这样……插我，操进来……”

因为被剥下的牛仔裤而遗留在前座的手机，凭借着突然的铃声大作赚足了存在感。两个人都被这突兀的声音唤回了几分理智，手机独自震动不停，在促狭的空间里更加难以忽视。  
是刘时茂的电话，大约是不放心他们俩打来确认的。铃声已经响了许久，屏幕暗下去的前一秒，金秦禹终于够到了它，胡乱按了接听键。  
“秦禹啊，你们到家了吗？”  
“啊……”宋旻浩偏偏挑在这个时候顶了进去，还一插到底。金秦禹全身绷紧才勉强把一声呻吟咽下，努力装作平静地回答，“还没有呢……”  
那边的经纪人显然皱起了眉头：“很晚了呢，怎么还没回来？”  
身后那人的进攻因为他的分心更加不留情面，一下比一下更深更重，他必须要说些什么，才能盖住肉体撞击的淫靡声响。  
“旻浩……旻浩……去帮我买解酒汤了……”  
“哦……”经纪人语气一下缓和不少，“那就好，刚刚志源哥还拜托他要照顾好你，这孩子果然对你好。”

好……吗？  
他的确是在“好好照顾”着他，让他舒服到简直连一通电话也讲不完整。经纪人不明真相的夸奖和现实场景产生的偏差让金秦禹倍觉羞耻，他咬住嘴唇，只能发出类似附和的嗯嗯声，与此同时，后穴也绞得更紧。  
宋旻浩放在他身前的手也开始动作，圈住粉嫩的柱体上下套弄，金秦禹享受着双重快感夹击，却不能泄露出一星半点，以防被电话那头听去。  
还好经纪人得到解释以后就不再继续发问，交代了一些早点回来，注意安全云云，就带着对宋旻浩的信任挂了电话。  
宋旻浩覆在他的身上，咬着他的耳朵问经纪人刚刚说了什么，毕竟那突然的一紧差点让他又再次缴械。金秦禹承受着他的冲撞，心里并不情愿，如果如实告知那些信任和夸奖，身上这个人岂不是要得意上天？  
见金秦禹不说话，宋旻浩伸出舌头舔他的耳廓，间或用牙齿轻咬，下身抽插的速度也慢下来，快感爬向四肢百骸，经过之处又一一留下未得餍足的痒意。宋旻浩对关于金秦禹的一切都非常有耐心，他也不催促，只吊着金秦禹，直到他受不了。那时候，他想听的一切自然都会被和盘托出。

到底是什么时候这场性爱的主动权又交还到了他亲爱的弟弟手上？金秦禹想不明白，但那将至未至的高潮裹挟而来的空虚感让他难受。他伸手去抚摸他们交合的部分，那里插着的令他快乐的器官动势缓慢，在等待他的一次剖白。  
金秦禹得不到满足，又折腾了这许久，又累又委屈。他嘴角往下撇，眼睛里含着的泪花快要包不住了。宋旻浩敏锐地察觉他的情绪变化，刚想开口放过他，就听见他哑着嗓子的哭腔。  
“他问我们怎么还不回家，我说你去给我买醒酒汤了，他就说，你对我好，你会照顾好我的……”  
金秦禹显然还记得之前宋旻浩的话，不敢提到经纪人的名字，只能隐去，以模糊的人称代词略过。  
漂亮的哥哥双目泫然，宋旻浩知道自己欺负过头，看着他乖乖避开名字的样子又心疼不已。加快身下挞伐的速度，把金秦禹在怀里搂得更紧，一边有技巧地替他抚弄前端。  
“秦禹哥，宝贝儿……不哭，你看，我不是在好好的照顾你吗……”  
快感的浪潮又翻涌起来，由于宋旻浩毫无保留的“照顾”，金秦禹很快达到了顶峰。呻吟愈发放肆，随着最后一声绵长又浪荡的喟叹，身前肉棒吐出稀薄的精水，穴内吹出一股热液，浸着体内的异物。金秦禹一时疲倦无两，只想很长地睡上一觉。  
宋旻浩还插在他的身体里，又反复冲刺了数十下，才顶着他的深处射出来。这一回那紧窄的肠道是真的承不住了，宋旻浩退出来的时候，体液也跟着淅淅沥沥地流出。

“秦禹哥，你的解酒汤，还满意吗？”宋旻浩勾着嘴角笑得很坏，意味不明地把沾上精液的手指晃到金秦禹眼前。  
“宋旻浩……！”金秦禹不堪被他故意调笑，羞得要死，抬起手想打他，又软绵绵地没有力气。只好使劲往他怀里钻，不让他看到他的表情，只留给他黑色短发下面掩着红透的耳尖。  
宋旻浩抱着他，下巴蹭在他的发顶。金秦禹伸出手指抚摸他身上的纹身，想了想又软着声音开口：“把你车弄得这么脏，怎么办……”  
“秦禹的东西，不脏的……”宋旻浩温柔低语，“不要担心这个，你只要被我照顾好，就行了……”  
“嗯……”  
两个人相拥良久，金秦禹昏昏欲睡之时，感觉到宋旻浩起身，用落在一边的衬衫将他包裹起来，又把外套叠好给他充当枕头。他花了点时间整理好自己的衣物，拉开车门，回到驾驶座上。  
他们要回家了。金秦禹想，身上裹着的衣服混合着他们两人的味道，此刻情欲散尽，他只觉得安心。

宋旻浩发动车子，月光照在空无一人的街心公园，没有人知道，刚刚在这里发生过什么。

“路上小心。”  
后座上传来一句小声的交代。


End file.
